


【冬盾】他会把你挖心剖腹，Bucky

by mingmingmie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolves, a lot of bickering, and cute puppy Steve, because who doesn't love cute puppy Steve, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingmingmie/pseuds/mingmingmie
Summary: 他们一时僵持不下，就这么盯着对方看。狗狗夹着尾巴，轻声的呜咽，可怜兮兮的看着Bucky。然后Bucky决定，管他妈的，又不是说他没有做过被洗脑的杀手。他的人生已经够奇怪了。他问道：“Steve？”狗狗“汪”的叫了声。





	【冬盾】他会把你挖心剖腹，Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he'll rip your lungs out, bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448556) by [endofadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/pseuds/endofadream). 



> thanks endofadream for let me translate this cutest puppy Steve fic! I hope you guys enjoy it.

门板上传来一阵抓挠的声音。

睡意朦胧的，Bucky抽了抽鼻子，把脸更深的埋进枕头里。如果没有Steve端着杯咖啡在等他，那就不值得起床。除此之外，他的毯子无比暖和，还没有Steve用他那愚蠢的肌肉发达的四肢霸占床上的半壁江山，侵占Bucky的地盘。偶尔他终于可以独占全部床铺，得好好的享受下，即使他想念Steve靠在他的背后。

抓挠的声音再次响起，这次持续的时间更长，也更加固执。呻吟着，Bucky把被子拉过头顶，“不想起床，不想起床。”他喃喃自语道，紧紧的闭上眼睛，希望这个声音不会再次传来。几秒后后，十分钟后，Bucky开始缓慢的陷入梦乡。

一阵呜咽，伴随着抓挠的声音再次传来。“该死的，”Bucky咒骂道，掀开被子，快速的看了眼钟表，发现已经8点了，Steve应该在7点半就回来的。Bucky的眉头皱了起来，他把被子完全掀开，从卧室轻声穿过客厅，他离房门越近，呜咽声和抓挠声就越大，他扭开房锁。

“什么鬼……”当他打开门时，Bucky说道。

在门口的是一只很大的狗狗，金色的皮毛，像金毛寻回犬一样蓬松，但耳朵却是尖尖的，与金毛不同。它正睁着一双大大的，悲伤的眼睛看着Bucky。可能还在皱眉头，狗狗可以皱眉？不管它是什么，它都不是Bucky的狗。如果他现在就把门给关上，这只狗可能会去找另一户人去可怜兮兮。

Bucky几乎就把门给关上了，然后他看见了：毫无疑问的，这只狗正穿着一件破破烂烂的篮球短裤，那看起来他妈的和Steve出去晨跑时穿的篮球短裤非常像了。这就……有趣了。

他们一时僵持不下，就这么盯着对方看。狗狗夹着尾巴，轻声的呜咽，可怜兮兮的看着Bucky。然后Bucky决定，管他妈的，又不是说他没有做过被洗脑的杀手。他的人生已经够奇怪了。

他问道：“Steve？”

狗狗“汪”的叫了声。

————

“我告诉你，Nat，”Bucky说道，把手机夹到耳朵和肩膀之间，“它是Steve，我对天发誓。”他的两只手都在忙着强行把Steve的头盔带进他的脑袋里。Steve并没有很用力的在反抗，但他也没让这过程容易点，一直想要往后挪，反抗Bucky抓住他下巴的手。当Bucky终于把头盔给他带上，把Steve的耳朵可爱的压在了他的头上时，他受到了最接近狗狗的怒视的洗礼。

“没有，”Bucky说道，开了免提，打开手机的照相功能，“我为什么要骗你？为什么要说这种谎言，这非常奇怪诶。”

“但是一只狗，James……”

“如果你不信的话，来Steve的家。”他回答道，在她说话之前直接挂了电话。Bucky知道她会过来的，她绝不可能拒绝看到狗狗Steve的机会。他又拍了张照片，只是为了全方位无遗漏。

他把Steve可怜的短裤脱了下来扔掉，现在Steve就只戴着美国队长的头盔坐在客厅的中间，Bucky觉得这简直让Steve的可爱加倍，但Steve对此的接受却没那么好。

“哦，别这样，兄弟。”他对Steve说道，蹲下身来。Steve正把自己蜷缩成一团，透过头盔瞪着Bucky。“别这样，”Bucky轻柔的安慰道，拍了拍他的大腿，Steve歪了歪头。“谁是个好孩子，嗯？谁是我的好孩子？”

Steve的尾巴不情愿的摇了摇，几乎同时的，他眯了眯眼睛，回头看向他的尾巴。Bucky咧嘴一笑，抚摸着Steve背部柔软的皮毛，想象着Steve可能在内心里用每种他所知道的方法暗自咒骂自己。

————

“卧槽，”当她打开门时，Natasha说道，当Bucky把Steve塞给她时她朝后退了半步。Steve在Bucky的手里扭动起来，“你真的没有在开玩笑，那是他的头盔？”

满意的，Bucky把Steve放了下来，靠着门框道，“不敢相信你得亲眼见过才能意识到我没有在骗你，在我们共同经历过这么多后，Nat。以及是的，Steve是人类的时候带着它都可爱到爆，在狗狗模样的时候甚至更加可爱。”

“你说的不错。”Natasha坐了下来，试着劝哄Steve过来，“你得承认，”她缓慢的说道，拍了拍硬木地板，越过肩头看向Bucky，“告诉我你的男票变成了狗狗出现在你的门前是件非常离奇的事情，很难相信。”

Bucky挑起一边眉毛，“我们都是前杀手，你对抗过外星人，我和Steve将近100岁了，一管血清把Steve从个瘦骨嶙峋的小混蛋变成了肌肉发达的大混蛋……”

Steve大声的汪了下，Bucky非常确定他是在忿忿不平，“我的观点是成立的。”他说，稍微提高了下声音，轮流瞪了眼Steve和Natasha，“我的男朋友被变成了一只狗狗，我完全不知道该怎么把他变回去，而且，尽管他很可爱，我还是想要我人类的男朋友，而不是犬科动物的。”

“你觉得他会玩捡东西的游戏吗？”Natasha漫不经心的说道，她开始在找可以扔的东西。

“你有没有在听啊？”Bucky猛地道，该死的，他就只想要个答案，看着Natasha找可以扔的东西才不会有什么结果呢。

Steve想用爪子挠挠耳朵，但当他碰到的是他的头盔时，他发出声低吼。自从打开门之后，这大概是Bucky第一百次注意到，作为一只狗，Steve真的是太他妈的可爱啦！他怎么可能不会这么认为？人类的Steve，无论是注射血清前还是注射血清后，他都是Bucky所见过的最好看的人。

“啊哈！”Natasha终于说道，抓起一个小小的可以扔的枕头。她弹了弹舌头，“Steve，想玩捡东西吗？”

Steve直起身来，抬头看向她，偏了偏头。这使得他垂着的头盔绷绳晃荡起来。一会儿后，他站起了身子，尾巴高高竖起，开始前后摇动。Steve专注的盯着Natasha，就如同他在画画时或者在制定任务计划时一样，微微皱眉时的专注。

当Natasha假装要扔，Steve后腿颤抖了下时，Bucky忍不住憋笑。当她真的把枕头扔过房间时，Steve立刻跑了过去，大声的汪了声，指甲在木地板上发出咔咔的声音。

“我以为狼会更可怕点。”当Steve回到Natasha身边，把枕头放进她的手里，大口喘气时，Natasha说道。Steve尖声汪了下，把Natasha的手腕含进嘴里，Bucky认为他本应该是想咬的，但从他的角度看上去却完全不是这么回事。肯定不是这么回事，因为Natasha就只是挑起一边眉毛，低头看向Steve，“你这是在证明我的观点，Rogers。”

Steve呼出口气，接近狗狗的叹息。这次他咬住了Natasha的手掌，然后他回到了沙发旁，看了眼沙发，犹豫了会儿，他跳了上去，只稍微的踉跄了下，他就躺了下去。当他一直盯着Bucky看时，Bucky终于可怜了他，取下了他的头盔，温柔的挠了挠Steve的耳朵后面。这让Steve发出声柔软的叹息，用舌头舔湿了他的手腕。Bucky的心脏一阵抽痛收缩，他想这大概是他能得到的最接近吻的方式了。

他看了眼Natasha，“你现在能专注了吗？我真的想弄清楚发生了什么。”

她叹了口气，摸出她的手机：“是时候呼叫救援部队了。”

———————

“我的天啊，”一进入房门Sam就大喊道，“它是最可爱的了！”他穿过房间，蹲在沙发旁，抚摸着Steve的身侧，然后他更加往下，来到他的腹部轻挠着那里的皮毛。Steve仰着头，翻了个身，露出他的肚子，满足的叹息起来。

Sam看向Bucky，咧嘴一笑，“他最喜爱的人刚刚更新。”Steve摇了摇后背，后腿蹬了蹬。

Bucky怒目而视，双手抱胸，“他只是因为现在是只狗才有兴趣的，那让他开心，等下次我把舌头伸进他的……”

“男孩们，”Natasha尖锐的打断道，“够了，不要让我把你们都按暂停。在我们弄清楚该怎么把他变回去后，你们可以继续开始你们的Steve更喜欢谁的烦人男性竞争。”

Sam翻了个白眼，在扶手上坐了下来，双手抱胸，Bucky立刻放弃继续争吵。

“好吧，我们现在知道些什么？”

“Steve晨跑回来后就变成了这个样子。”Bucky说，“这就是我知道的全部了。”

“没有其他的？”Natasha问道，“最近没有遇到什么奇怪的人？”

“我和Steve这些天里都非常低调。”Bucky说道，“我们不再出风头去认识陌生的人，我们已经做够了。”

Steve在沙发上发出声低吠表示同意。

他们安静的思考了几分钟，最终是Sam打破了沉默，“Steve回来的时候身上有被谁咬过的痕迹吗？”

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，检查着Steve的全身，阳光温暖橘色的照在他的身上。一只耳朵朝前抽动了下，Steve停下舔舐他的左前脚，抬头看向他。

“我……没有看？”

Natasha沉思道，“这可能是原因，一个非常离奇的原因，但至少有个思路。”

“什么？”Bucky问道，看向他们俩。

“Steve更喜欢他的左腿，”Sam继续道，站起身来走向沙发。

“有人能告诉我是怎么回事吗？”Bucky大声道，感觉他在看一场非常奇怪的网球赛。

“这里，”Sam道，举起Steve的爪子，当Natasha和Bucky看过去时，他的前脚上面有一道确凿无疑的血口子，虽然很小，但是的确在那里。Steve呜咽了声，从Sam手中抽回了他的前脚。

“哦，该死。”Natasha道，将头发挽回耳后，凑得更近，“不敢相信。”

“我发誓……”Bucky道。

“变狼术。”Natasha声明道，挠了挠Steve的下巴，然后转过头去。

“变……什么？”

“他是狼人。”Sam道，用手抚摸着Steve的耳朵，“至少现在是，这个咬痕意味着他被咬了。”

“我知道狼人是什么，”Bucky猛得道，焦虑烦躁，扯着自己衬衣的下摆。他或许在过去的70年里是个杀手，但是他看过恐怖片。只是多数的恐怖片都不是从早上开始的，它们也绝不会以那个在沙发上的呜咽着的悲伤的超级英雄为角色。Bucky挠了挠Steve的口鼻安慰他，“但是……他能变回来吗？因为我真的很想让Steve变回来。”

Steve低吼一声，用爪子遮住了耳朵。

“我发誓，Barnes，”Natasha恼怒的说道，Bucky再次揉了揉Steve的耳朵，“你关于传说的知识就和你一样过时，你不需要等待月光出现才能变形。”

“从什么时候开始的？”

“从……我不知道，一直都是？你在电影之外什么时候见过狼人？”

“你说得好像你见过一样。”

“那叫做阅读。”

“谁在空闲时间看狼人传说啊？”

“停下，”Sam大声的打断道，“我们达成共识Steve被咬了，我站在Bucky这边，Steve现在能变回来吗？或者他得等到明天，或者那什么鬼满月的时候？”

Natasha耸了耸肩，“有自主的情况，也有不由自主的情况，看你读的是什么书咯。”她站起身来，朝厨房走去。Steve支起了脑袋，耳朵竖直。他从沙发上爬了下来，跳跃到了厨房，当Natasha倒了杯酒，把杯子放在冰箱上的产冰机时，Steve发出声可怜的哀呜。

Natasha装满了她的杯子，然后接了碗水放在地板上，Steve贪婪的喝着它，把碗撞动了些许。

“所以，什么？”Bucky问道，Steve成功的推着碗让它抵着橱柜，“我们等着？”

“似乎是的。”Sam道，“这种情况下惯例应该怎么做？”他问道。Steve回到客厅，坐在了Bucky旁边的地板上。他向上看去，像是在确定Bucky不会去其他什么地方，然后终于趴下身来，伸出舌头。Bucky几乎快要忍不住发出柔声的咕噜。

“现在我们应该趁此机会欣赏可爱的Steve狗狗。”Bucky弯下身来，手指梳过Steve浓密的皮毛，摊开手掌轻抚在Steve的肋骨上。Steve的身体温暖，呼吸绵长轻柔。“我们总是想养条狗。”Bucky轻声道，嘴角弯起丝笑意，“那种小小的走丢了的杂种狗，我们可以宣称是我们的。谁能料想得到呢。”

Steve发出声安静的低吠，仿佛是在回答，Bucky挠了挠他的耳朵后面，思考着他的生活怎么变得这么他妈的怪异。

—— 

最后他们发现，变回去就同想象中的一样简单。

在玩累了捡东西游戏和被挠够后，Steve躺在了Bucky的大 腿上，他们正无聊的看着日间电视，突然间Bucky大 腿上暖和的毛绒绒的狗狗变成了暖和的，浑身赤裸的Steve。

“什么鬼！”Bucky尖叫道，与此同时Steve也尖叫出来，Sam和Natasha惊讶的转过头，正在此时，Steve挣扎着站了起来，尽可能的挡住自己，朝卧室飞奔而去。

“你他妈的为什么要把我的裤子脱了？！”他被挡住了的大喊声传来。

Bucky仍没回过神来，说道：“你之前他妈的是条狗！狗不穿裤子！”

“事实上……”Sam正准备说话，但当Bucky猛地转过头来瞪着他时，他赶紧举起双手。

Natasha手肘支着沙发扶手，举起手来，“你怎么变回来的？”

“我不知道，我就……我就只是这么想了，好吗？今天真是太离奇了。”

“的确。”Sam喃喃道。

Bucky朝他扔了个枕头，Sam笑着抓住了它，故意的把它放在他坐的沙发旁边。

“好吧，所以，”当他从卧室里穿着白色T恤和一条休闲裤出来时，Steve红着脸道，“你们没有看到，你们没有看到我玩捡枕头的游戏，你们没有看到我让人揉肚子，你们绝对没有看到我 光 着 身 子。”

“对我的手机说这话去。”Sam说道，举起手机。Steve的脸甚至变得更红了，Bucky哼了哼。

“放松，”Sam继续道，当他看到Steve想要冲过来抢的时候把手机放回了兜里，“没有人会看到的。”

“或许除了Tony，”Natasha道。

“以及Bruce。”Bucky加了句。

“还有Thor。”Sam继续道。

“你们认为狼形的Steve被血清影响过吗？”Bucky沉思道，“因为如果这会每个月都发生的话，想象下一只美国队长小狗拯救世界。”

“网络会爆炸的。”Sam英明的说道，“倒不是说Steve没有玩过捡他盾牌的游戏。”

Steve把卧室的门猛地关上了，三个人开始爆笑。

end


End file.
